<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【sfm相关】【Flower Kid×Habit】《FLY ME TO THE MOON》 by LuciferRiddleClue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715855">【sfm相关】【Flower Kid×Habit】《FLY ME TO THE MOON》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue'>LuciferRiddleClue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smile For Me (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flower Kid/Dr. Boris Habit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【sfm相关】【Flower Kid×Habit】《FLY ME TO THE MOON》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>送花的孩子自己无法给出亲吻，于是便养成了储存一个又一个吻的好习惯。没有人告诉过送花的孩子要如何妥善地安置一个吻，所以送花的孩子是自己去找答案。镇上的图书馆书够多，只有活得够久的吸血鬼才能看完其中所有的藏书，而送花的孩子先在一楼找，又顺着螺旋状的阶梯上到二楼去——从来没去过的！一楼的园艺杂志与漫画就够看了——爱情小说中是否有答案？送花的孩子把书翻遍了，只知道相爱的人以双唇接过亲吻，或者就用脸颊接住，这对送花的孩子来说帮助不大，于是只能无功而返。后来送花的孩子自己找到诀窍：把颜色各异的亲吻装在玻璃罐子里，放在窗户边，让亲吻接受阳光的照耀，并且时不时要让它们放风。送花的孩子打开玻璃罐子的盖子，让一个又一个的吻在空气中像气球一般轻轻漂浮，但亲吻本身比气球更有分量。颜色与味道各异的吻在寻到要找的人之前都安静极了，而送花的孩子自己并不舍得用这么一些亲吻。这都是要送出去的！Nat之前来找过送花的孩子，为其收集的吻的数量之多感到惊讶。她说：是，你是没有左手，自己给不了一个吻也没什么奇怪的，但是这也太多了！你自己用得了那么多吗？送花的孩子当然是摇头，Nat本该恍然大悟，但又陷入更大的困惑。不给自己，那要给谁？可以分我一个吗？送花的孩子犹豫了，不知该点头还是摇头。是的，送花的孩子可以分给Nat一个吻，可以让她挑喜欢的颜色喜欢的味道，但只靠点头和摇头是无法回答另一个问题。于是送花的孩子踮起脚，取下玻璃罐子。现在这一个个吻都沉在玻璃罐子的底部，因为它们刚刚乘着装满鲜花的车篮出去兜了风，现在都累坏了。最后Nat挑了一个淡粉色的吻，她说这让她想起月季的花瓣，也让她想起母亲……哦！我问你，送花的孩子，这是我妈妈送你的吻面礼吧？送花的孩子点点头，Nat带着淡粉色的吻回去了。还有好多好多的吻在玻璃罐子里，等着送花的孩子送出去。没错，送花的孩子是打算要把吻送给一个人。第一次是送了一个，第二次送了两个：带有橡实和针叶味道的吻来自森林的微风，带有露水与阳光味道的吻来自花圃，送花的孩子因为得到了特别的礼物，于是要送得更多。住在小镇最偏僻一角，但又不是在森林居住的高大男人送了他一张电影票：只有一张，就只能一个人去看。送花的孩子自己一人去看电影，见有人骑着自行车飞向月球。送花的孩子自然没上过月球，哪怕这有着金色花瓣的圆滚滚的脑袋要和宇航服头盔一样神奇，也是要在太空中被真空压瘪的。送花的孩子离开电影院时骑车骑得飞快，下坡时自行车短暂地颠起、微微腾空，这么一瞬间里送花的孩子有了奇妙的体验，但脑海里想起的是送他电影票的男人，而非是那部电影。男人说：我有很多工作要做，也要忙着赎罪。男人无奈地笑，也只会在送花的孩子面前咧嘴：不再是四十六颗牙齿，他将本不属于自己的牙都剔除。</p><p>自行车从小路过，在小镇酒吧表演的歌手在露天咖啡厅门前等人，在见到眼熟身影时轻轻抬起墨镜：送花的孩子，你要去哪儿？送花的孩子立即停车，调转车头，让她能看清那车篮里的东西。歌手仔仔细细地去看，能看到一束满天星，两束亚洲百合，还有一些她说不来名字的花，但她不知道玻璃罐子被野餐布裹得厚厚实实，就藏在花朵们下面，她只是感受到某种奇妙的、甜蜜的气息。当然，送花的孩子一直都如此美好，否则送花的孩子住在栖息地的时候便不会给所有人都送一个吻了。是的，歌手也收到了吻，但她总觉得吻不能给所有人，于是她起初误会了，怕伤了送花孩子的心，但后来她反而有些悲伤：过分博爱也许不是好事，总要把自己掏空。不只是吻，快乐也会被掏空，她总想起另一个人，可他们现在已经再也不会走到一起啦。歌手同送花的孩子分手告别，在这时送出一个非常小非常轻的，极其郑重的吻。送花的孩子骑车时都不敢太快，怕把这个有些忧伤的吻给颠破了。这个吻并没有被送花的孩子放进玻璃罐子里，因为送花孩子要去找的那人以前就是浸在某种悲伤里，于是只能自己找个地方，到了树下，自己收下这个吻。这个吻最终像是气泡，啵地一声留在金黄色的花瓣上了。在这个时候，送花的孩子对玻璃罐子稍加确认，确认它没有碎掉，确认吻一个都不少，之后就能再出发。从花店到小镇最偏僻的一角要很久，但送花的孩子愿意骑很久很久的车，因为送花的孩子知道住在那儿的男人走过比这更狭窄更坎坷的路，走的途中还有噩梦在后面追赶。但现在没有，只会有一些杂草和藤蔓肆意生长。送花的孩子来到这里时，便会顺便帮忙清理清理。男人看上去高大，但那双用来做精细活的手也没那么有力气，送花的孩子停了车，本就是要按照惯例拔掉生了深根的植物，但又想到自己今天要来送回礼，也许手上沾满泥土也不好，于是就停下车——车篮里其他的花都送了出去，送花的孩子知道男人最爱的是放在窗边的百合。送花的孩子小心翼翼地捧起玻璃罐子，刻意让野餐布继续把玻璃罐包得严严实实：咚咚咚，咚咚咚。门开了，男人没有穿白大褂也没有带着圆形礼帽，深色的宽松衣物上缀着一点不起眼的碎花暗纹。他有一点困惑，但马上想起电影票的事情：电影怎么样？好看吗？送花的孩子点点头。你想不想也去月球上看看？送花的孩子沉思片刻，摇了摇头，因为月球上没有花，只有干涸的环形山，这对于送花的孩子来说有些太残酷。你来找我是要谈关于电影的其他事情吗？送花的孩子再次摇头，然后直接把罐子递了出去，暗自想自己总算能再次点头：他应该要问这是不是要给他的东西。是的，长期储蓄确实不太容易，送花的孩子察言观色，看他一点一点掀开野餐布，再把玻璃罐子打开。男人被各种亲吻包围，看上去又欢喜又困惑，不知自己为何能收到这样的礼物，想了很久才问是不是因为电影票，我没想到普通的一张电影票能换来这样的回礼。送花的孩子说不出话，送花的孩子本该说也许这不完全是对应电影票的回礼，是自己一直想要送出这么多的亲吻，只是找不到合适的理由，过度的热烈就会变成热浪，要把人逼退。既然如此，那就只能摇头。不是因为电影票？点头，点头，送花的孩子有了用力点头的理由。而事实上，送花的孩子除了那个玻璃罐子外，还有别的用来装下吻的地方。送花的孩子拉扯男人的衣袖，让他跟自己来。他们来到了那自行车前，送花的孩子拨动自行车车铃：叮叮叮，叮叮叮，从铃铛的间隙中有细碎的吻飘出，啵叽啵叽啵。这次，送花的孩子还是鼓起勇气做出邀请——可以同那么多的亲吻一同出游。</p><p>最终，送花的孩子让男人坐在了自行车的后座，要带他去在小镇后山的花圃。然而由于男人与送花的孩子身高差距过大，而送花的孩子载人技术又不熟练，最后他们翻倒在了前往花圃的路上，又都收集到了这样的吻：带着泥巴味道的笨拙的吻，有着实打实的份量，温暖极了。</p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>